Jugar con fuego
by Bunny CK
Summary: Sasuke, Hikaku y Hinata luego de la muerte de su abuela se ven obligados a huir y esconderse de su siniestro tío, quien pretende venderlos a un prostíbulo. Sasuke, que tiene diez años, deberá proteger a sus hermanas y subsistir con ellas en las oscuras calles de Konoha. Doce años después llega el momento de recuperar lo que les pertenece... NS
1. Chapter 1

_Holassss,_

_ya sé que aún hay adaptaciones que tengo sin finalizar, pero no me pude resistir! Esta historia me atrapó y quise compartirla con ustedes ;)_

_Como se podrán dar cuenta esta historia NO ES MÍA. El original corresponde a Silvia García y los personajes al genialoso Kishimoto n_n_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_Konoha, 1801_

—¿Cómo está la vieja? —preguntó un hombre, vestido con una cara y elegante ropa que nada hacía por disimular la desagradable apariencia del sujeto.

Lord Danzō había hecho la pregunta sin entrar en la estancia, mientras dirigía una mirada de desprecio hacia el interior.

—Se está muriendo, señor —contestó con voz acongojada la leal criada que durante tantos años había atendido a su señora.

—De acuerdo, cuando esté muerta, avísame. Mientras tanto, estaré en el estudio tomando un trago.

Tras esas bruscas palabras, se alejó sin dirigir una sola mirada al cuarto donde su anciana madre agonizaba.

La criada entró en el oscuro y tenebroso dormitorio que comenzaba a oler a muerte. Su señora descansaba en su lecho, en el que su pálido cuerpo era apenas visible. Una única vela iluminaba el lugar.

—Chiyo, acércate —le susurró débilmente la anciana dama a su criada y amiga.

Ésta dejó las mantas que llevaba sobre una silla cercana y fue a su lado.

—Tráelos, Chiyo, quiero despedirme de ellos. Tráelos y no permitas que nadie entre en esta habitación mientras hablamos, especialmente mi hijo, Danzō.

La doncella se alejó de allí con rapidez y no tardó mucho en volver con dos niñas pequeñas y un pequeño doncel. Éstos, que la seguían en silencio, habían llegado desde el País de las Olas al hogar de la anciana hacía ya tres años, con su amada madre, que, por desgracia, murió poco tiempo después, dejando a sus hijos al amparo de la benevolencia de su abuela, una mujer con una gran fuerza de voluntad y que acogió a sus nietos con todo el amor de su corazón.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación donde yacía la enferma, los pequeños se miraron con lágrimas en los ojos, sin comprender aún muy bien lo que era la muerte. Se acercaron con cautela al gran lecho y esperaron hasta que la criada se marchó para empezar a bombardear a la anciana con preguntas.

La más pequeña, Hinata, una pequeña damita de unos seis años, de hermosos ojos perlados, se subió a la cama a su lado y la abrazó con cariño mientras con su cándida inocencia le preguntaba:

—Abuela, ¿cuándo te pondrás bien?

—Cariño, creo que ya no voy a ponerme mejor. Dios ha decidido que mis días aquí ya han terminado.

—Pues, ¡dile a Dios que espere! ¡Nosotros todavía te necesitamos! —declaró enfadada la dulce e impetuosa Hikaku, mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama.

Hikaku era la mediana de las nietas, una deliciosa pelinegra de largos cabellos atados en una alta coleta, de apenas ocho años.

—Creo que no se puede hacer nada para engañar a Dios, cariño. Él ya me ha concedido mucho tiempo y ahora es mi momento de descansar en paz.

Cogió las pequeñas manos de su nieto mayor para infundirle valor. El pequeño doncel se llamaba Sasuke y permanecía de pie junto a su cama, firme y a la espera de sus palabras. ¡Cuánta responsabilidad iba a recaer sobre los frágiles hombros de un pequeño doncel de tan sólo diez años!

Su hermoso ángel de negros cabellos la miró con miedo y suplicó:

—Por favor, abuela, no te mueras, no nos dejes solos...

—Lo siento, querido mío, si de mí dependiera, no os abandonaría nunca.

—Entonces, ¿nos dejarás solos...? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Sí, cariño, pero antes de irme, acércate: tengo mucho que contarte y muy poco tiempo para hacerlo.

De debajo de su almohada, la anciana sacó varios papeles apenas legibles.

—Esto es tu futuro. Debes guardarlo y no enseñárselo a nadie Sasuke, ¡absolutamente a nadie! Y esto —añadió la moribunda, mientras colocaba un colgante de oro en el cuello de su pequeño nieto— es tu pasado y lo llevarás siempre junto a tu corazón. Tampoco debes enseñárselo a nadie. Hasta que cumplas veintitrés años, tu pasado y tu futuro no deben salir a la luz, ¿me has entendido?

—Sí, abuela, pero mientras tanto, ¿qué debo hacer?

—¿Te acuerdas del juego del escondite que tanto os gusta?

—¡Sííí, abuela! —gritó la más pequeña, ilusionada.

—Pues deberéis jugar durante mucho tiempo a ese juego y no dejaros atrapar hasta el momento adecuado.

—¿Y con quién jugaremos? —preguntó la vehemente Hikaku.

—Con vuestro tío, lord Danzō.

—No me gusta el tío Danzō, abuela, ¡no quiero jugar con él! —protestó Hikaku.

—La gracia del juego está en que nunca debes dejarte atrapar, pequeña mía.

—Nunca nos dejaremos atrapar, abuela, te lo prometo —respondió firmemente Sasuke.

—Bien, ahora dadme un beso y marchaos, necesito descansar un poco.

Los pequeños besaron a su amada protectora y salieron lentamente de la habitación, preguntándose si ésa sería la última vez que la verían. En el pasillo les esperaba la aterradora figura de su tío, que, furioso, le gritaba a la asimismo anciana Chiyo, la eterna aliada de la abuela.

—¿Qué hacían esos mocosos en la habitación de mi madre?

—La señora les ha mandado llamar, milord.

—¡Tú, mocoso, ven aquí! —aulló el hombre, señalando a Sasuke.

Éste se acercó con cuidado, escondiendo tras de sí los papeles que le había entregado su abuela.

—¿Qué te ha dicho mi madre? —quiso saber él.

—Nada, solamente que se está muriendo —respondió Sasuke.

—Eso está bien. A ver si, para variar, hace algo bueno y se muere de una maldita vez.

—¡No diga eso! ¡Es usted un mal hijo! —gritó la pequeña Hinata, indignada y envalentonada.

Danzō se acercó a ella en unas pocas zancadas y la cogió violentamente del pelo.

Hikaku corrió hacia su hermana y le propinó una fuerte patada a su tío, que soltó a Hinata. Las dos se escondieron detrás de su hermano mayor, cuya furiosa mirada se clavó en los viciosos ojos del hombre.

—¡Usted no tiene ningún derecho a tocar a mis hermanas ni a mí y nunca lo tendrá!

Él se rió en su cara mientras replicaba en voz alta:

—¿Quién crees que se encargará de vuestra tutela cuando mi madre muera? Pues ¡yo mismo, niño estúpido! ¡Y entonces podré hacer con vosotros lo que me venga en gana! Lo más probable es que os envíe lejos mientras me gasto vuestro dinero.

—¡Mamá tenía razón cuando decía que usted era un cerdo codicioso!

Furioso, Danzō zarandeó a Sasuke mientras éste no dejaba de mirarlo con odio y sus hermanas gritaban y chillaban ante la afrenta. De repente, los documentos que le había dado su abuela cayeron de las manos del pequeño doncel y los agudos ojos de su tío se clavaron en ellos.

—¿Qué es esto? —gritaba él una y otra vez, sin dejar de leer lo que ponía en aquellos arrugados papeles.

—¡Son míos! ¡Devuélvamelos! —protestó Sasuke, enfrentándose a su cólera.

—¿Tú sabes lo que pone aquí? —preguntó Danzō, furioso.

—¡No! —contestó Sasuke—, pero son mi futuro. Me lo ha dicho la abuela.

—Así que no sabes lo que es esto... —murmuró su tío, mientras una malévola sonrisa asomaba a sus labios.

—¡Son mi futuro, son míos! —repitió Sasuke firmemente.

—No, niño tonto, ahora son míos. ¡Ya no tienes futuro! —se mofó él, mientras se alejaba hacia el despacho de su madre, en la planta inferior.

En cuanto Danzō se hubo ido, Chiyo abrazó a los tres niños, consolándolos. Hinata lloró quedamente y Hikaku le devolvió el abrazo a Chiyo, pero Sasuke sólo miró con rabia la escalera por donde se había marchado su tío y pensó que él no había podido hacer nada para detenerlo. Aún...

«Todas las casas antiguas tienen pasadizos, los fantasmas no existen, las arañas no son enormes y en esta casa no hay bichejos», se repetía Sasuke una y otra vez para darse valor, mientras caminaba por el oscuro corredor del antiguo caserón de su abuela, que comunicaba su cuarto con el estudio.

Caminaba descalzo para no hacer ruido y despacio para medir bien sus pasos. Por desgracia, también iba a oscuras para no delatar su presencia con la luz de una vela y estaba aterrorizado, muerto de miedo, pero también lleno de determinación: nadie le iba a arrebatar su futuro, ni entonces ni nunca y haría todo lo que fuera necesario para conservar lo que su abuela le había dado.

Supo que había llegado a su destino cuando oyó la repulsiva voz de su tío. Se quedó quieto entre los paneles de la pared, rezando para tener un poco de suerte y que no lo descubrieran, y se dispuso a escuchar con atención la conversación que su tío tenía con uno de sus amigos.

—Homura, ¿te puedes creer que la muy bruja ha intentado desheredarme a mí, su único hijo? —se quejaba Danzō.

—¿Y a favor de quién, si puede saberse? ¿O lo va a donar todo a obras benéficas?

—¡A favor de los bastardos de Mikoto!

—¡Bah, no te preocupes! Ya sabes que sería un escándalo que unos bastardos se quedaran con la herencia de tu madre. Además, ¿ella no se enfadó mucho con tu hermana cuando hace once años huyó al País de las Olas con un simple soldado de Konoha?

—Sí, pero la perdonó cuando volvió a casa con esos críos y, al parecer, lo tenía todo bien pensado: para mí el asqueroso título, una casa y un terreno casi estéril, además de una pequeña asignación, y para ellos todo el dinero y esta casa, junto con una o dos propiedades más. ¡Esto es insultante! Menos mal que pude ver los papeles antes de que ese mocoso los escondiera y me dejara sin nada.

—Conviértete en su tutor y así te quedarás con todo y no tendrás que rendirle cuentas a nadie.

—Ya te he dicho, Homura, que la vieja piensa en todo. Además de su último testamento, tengo los tres certificados de matrimonio de mi hermana con tres de los hombres más poderosos del país, que demuestran que estuvo casada con ellos y que sus mocosos son por tanto hijos legítimos... Si esto saliera a la luz, sus familiares se harían cargo de la herencia hasta que cumplieran los veintitrés años.

—Pero ¿tu hermana se casó tres veces? —preguntó un sorprendido Homura—. Jamás he oído hablar de ello. ¿Qué les ocurrió a sus maridos?

—Dos de los hombres que figuran en estos papeles están muertos, uno de ellos sigue vivo y no me gustaría nada tener que enfrentarme a él.

—Entonces, ¿los bastarditos tienen padre?

—Estoy seguro de que es una artimaña de mi madre y de que todos ellos son en realidad bastardos, pero no voy a arriesgarme lo más mínimo. Éstos... —dijo Danzō señalando los certificados de matrimonio al tiempo que los arrojaba con violencia al fuego de la chimenea—, desaparecerán ahora mismo. Lo demás, en cuanto mi madre muera.

—¿Y qué hay de tus sobrinas y tu sobrino?

—Ellos también. No voy a esperar a que aparezca algún abuelo o padre ofendido después de que me haya gastado su fortuna.

—¿Y entonces qué harás con ellos? —quiso saber Homura—. ¿Y qué le dirás a la poca gente que sabe de su existencia?

—¿Ellos? Los voy a vender a la casa de madame Anko.

—¡El prostíbulo! —exclamó Homura, enarcando las cejas ante la revelación—. ¿No son un poco pequeños para eso?

—Cuanto antes mejor, así aprenderán cuál es su sitio. A la gente le diré desconsolado que huyeron de aquí después de la muerte de su querida abuela. Los buscaré durante un tiempo y luego... ¡a vivir la gran vida, querido amigo!

—Lo tienes todo muy bien calculado, pero ¿no temes que alguna vez se descubra alguno de tus planes?

—El truco para que todo salga bien consiste en no dejar ningún cabo suelto y en eso soy un experto. ¿O acaso crees que alguien sospecha que la muerte de mi madre no es natural y que su querido hijo la ha ido envenenando poco a poco?

—Brindo por ello, amigo, nadie es más listo y competente que tú para planear maldades. ¡Gracias a Dios que no eres mi enemigo!

—Aún no ha nacido el hombre que me descubra ni la mujer o doncel que me engañe —se jactó lord Danzō con petulancia—, y ahora, amigo mío, ven, vayamos a casa de madame Anko a preparar el nuevo hogar de los pequeños.

Las estruendosas carcajadas de los dos hombres resonaron un rato más en la habitación antes de que la puerta se cerrara por fin y Sasuke pudiera salir de su escondite.

No era miedo lo que se reflejaba en la fría e inteligente mirada del pequeño doncel, sino odio y desprecio. Rescató con desesperación los documentos quemados de entre los rescoldos de la chimenea y, posteriormente, revolvió todo el estudio de su abuela en busca de lo que quedaba de su futuro. Finalmente, encontró un cajón cerrado con llave que forzó con un viejo abrecartas y, aunque no tenía mucha experiencia y dejó múltiples arañazos en la madera, al cabo de un rato, logró abrirlo y sacar los documentos. Como no era tonto, cogió también todo el dinero que allí había, las joyas del cajón secreto de su abuela y algún que otro documento que no entendía, pero que parecía importante.

No le gustaba nada todo lo que había dicho su tío. Aquella casa nueva a la que quería enviarles parecía algo muy malo, a juzgar por las risas de los dos hombres al comentarlo, y lo que había oído sobre la enfermedad de su abuela...

¡Ojalá pudiera quedarse y enfrentarse al monstruo que era su tío! Pero como le decía su abuela cuando le contaba batallas antiguas, a veces, lo más inteligente que podían hacer los guerreros era huir para poder enfrentarse en otra ocasión al mismo enemigo, con mejores armas y aliados. Él aún era muy pequeño, así que, en esos momentos, lo mejor que podía hacer era marcharse muy lejos y esconderse para sobrevivir y enfrentarse a Danzō en el futuro.

Ahora que sabía que su tío no estaba en casa, salió del estudio con paso decidido y se dirigió al cuarto donde dormía Chiyo.

Ésta se despertó de su agradable sueño y lo miró sorprendida mientras Sasuke comenzaba a relatarle todo lo que había hecho y oído, mientras temblaba de rabia y miedo en aquel oscuro espacio.

Por la reacción de Chiyo al contarle lo que había decidido su tío sobre su nuevo hogar, supo que tenía razón al sospechar que era un mal sitio.

La anciana mujer le abrazó con fuerza con los ojos llorosos y se vistió rápidamente mientras le mandaba a él a despertar y ayudar a vestirse a sus hermanas.

Sasuke entró en la que hasta entonces había sido su habitación, despertó a las dos niñas y, en silencio, tal como le había dicho Chiyo, las ayudó a vestirse con ropas lo menos formales posibles y a meter en una pequeña bolsa todo lo necesario.

Hikaku intentó llevarse todas sus posesiones, hasta que Sasuke le explicó que no irían en carruaje. Hinata protestaba todo el rato pues no entendía nada, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando recordó los modales que le había enseñado la abuela. Chiyo abrió sin llamar, les hizo apresurarse y les ayudó a salir con sigilo por la puerta de servicio.

En medio del silencio de una fría noche de primavera, un pequeño doncelito y dos tiernas niñas se alejaron de la casa que hasta ese momento había sido su hogar. A cada paso que daban, Chiyo les explicaba que ella no podía acompañarles, que aquél ya no era su hogar, que nunca podrían visitar a conocidos de su abuela ni volver a casa. Les señaló que el mundo que habían conocido hasta entonces ya no existía, y que a partir de aquel momento tendrían que sobrevivir y olvidar lo que habían sido antes.

Pero en la urgencia del momento, nada de lo que Chiyo les decía les afectaba. Sasuke, Hikaku y Hinata se volvieron hacia la gran mansión de uno de los barrios más elegantes de Konoha y le dijeron adiós a su abuela en silencio, lanzando una última mirada hacia el lugar.

De repente, oyeron el estruendo de un carruaje que regresaba a la mansión. La anciana doncella miró hacia atrás y le susurró a Sasuke:

—¡Corred!

Y mientras lo hacían en dirección a su incierto futuro, la inocente voz de Hinata preguntó:

—¿Por qué corremos?

Sasuke se volvió y, sin dejar de correr, le contestó:

—¿Recuerdas el juego del escondite? Pues ha comenzado.

En el mismo momento en que lord Danzō entraba en la mansión de su madre, ésta expiraba, dejando al único heredero tan ocupado celebrando su nueva fortuna que, por primera vez, olvidó atar todos los cabos de su plan.

Uruchi Uchiha, condesa de Sharingan, murió con una sonrisa en los labios, porque en el fondo sabía que su muerte había dado a sus nietos el tiempo necesario para escapar de las garras de su hijo. De cara a la sociedad, el doncelito y las niñas desaparecieron y el único heredero fue lord Danzō, pero éste nunca dejó de buscar su cabo suelto, porque si Sasuke llegaba a cumplir los veintitrés años, podría reclamar su fortuna y la de sus hermanas.

* * *

_Ese bastardo de Danzo y sus malvados planes! ò.ó Ahora de qué vivirán Sasu y sus hermanas?_

_Cuéntenme qué les pareció ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Holasss,_

_En este capítulo sabremos que fue de Sasu y sus hermanas luego de que huyeran de su horrendo tío._

_Sin más..._

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

_Doce años después_

—¡Al ladrón, detengan al ladrón! —gritaba un airado noble a la muchedumbre que paseaba por fuera del Gran Teatro, donde esa noche se estrenaba una nueva obra destinada a contentar a la aburrida sociedad de Konoha.

La multitud apenas hizo ningún movimiento para ayudarlo, hasta que sus fastidiosos chillidos pusieron en marcha a la escasa policía del lugar, que decidió atender sus quejas para así lograr que se callara.

Hacía ya varios minutos que el joven ladronzuelo había huido con su botín de la noche y lo más seguro era que, aunque los rechonchos policías presentes se decidieran de una vez a perseguirlo, ya no pudieran dar con él.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Kiba! ¡Deja de gimotear y haznos un favor a todos callándote! Estoy seguro de que esta noche no vas a recuperar ni una sola de las monedas que tenías en la bolsa e, indudablemente, ese pillo las usará en algo mejor que putas o bebidas, que es en lo único que tú sabes gastarte tu asignación.

Estas ásperas palabras fueron pronunciadas por lord Naruto Namikaze, conde de Rasengan, más conocido en sociedad como lord Kyūbi, un demonio de fuego cuyas llamaradas de su ira eran temidas por todos. Generalmente hablaba de manera brusca y nadie osaba hacerle frente, pues todos los que en alguna ocasión lo habían intentado no habían salido bien parados.

Se trataba de un hombre poderoso a pesar de tener sólo veintisiete años. Ya era poseedor de un importante título y de una gran fortuna, debido tanto a su herencia como a sus múltiples negocios en las cinco grandes naciones.

Lord Namikaze subió a su elegante carruaje seguido por su joven hermano Yahiko. Cuando estuvieron acomodados en su interior, pusieron rumbo a uno de los pocos clubes que aún los admitía a ambos, para hacer exactamente lo que esa noche el desdichado de Kiba no podría hacer: jugar, beber y luego ir en busca de alguna mujer o algún doncel bonito.

—¿No crees que has sido un poco brusco con el pobre Kiba? —le preguntó Yahiko con una alegre sonrisa.

—Que no se deje robar y luego gimotee como un niño... —contestó Naruto hastiado, mientras miraba por la ventanilla de su carruaje.

—¡Vamos, hermanito! A todos nos ha pasado alguna vez que nos hemos dejado robar por alguna que otra mano rápida, o tal vez por unas más delicadas al finalizar la noche.

—Querido Yahiko, te puedo asegurar que a mí nunca me han robado y nunca lo harán. El hombre que no sabe cuidar su dinero es tan sólo un pobre idiota —sentenció Naruto con contundencia.

—Pues a mí me han birlado la bolsa en más de una ocasión y no soy idiota —respondió Yahiko.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro de esa afirmación.

—Por más que te metas conmigo, hermano mío, no puedes hacer nada para fastidiarme la noche. La deliciosa Sakura me espera y su marido no está en casa.

—Un día de éstos, Yahiko, tendrás que dejar de correr tras cualquier falda que se te ponga por delante o tendrás más de un problema.

—Siempre estarás tú para librarme de tan funesto destino.

—No sé qué ves de emocionante en esas tórridas aventuras. Las mujeres y donceles son para estar con ellos un rato y luego olvidarlos y pasar al siguiente. He tenido más de un amante y puedo asegurarte que cuando se termina la relación lo único que logran proporcionarte es una inmensa jaqueca.

—¡Ay, hermano! ¿Dónde estará la mujer o el doncel que te haga perder la cabeza?

—Perder la cabeza por una mujer o por un doncel es una tremenda idiotez —aseguró Naruto mientras lo contemplaba con una irritada mirada—. Y ahora, querido hermano, explícame una vez más por qué te han vuelto a expulsar de la universidad y por qué debo seguir pasándote una asignación.

Con estas palabras, lord Kyūbi puso fin al alegre ambiente de la noche y finalmente sí consiguió deprimir a Yahiko.

Un golfillo de sucia apariencia corría tan rápido como el viento por las enlodadas calles de Konoha próximas al teatro. Pronto dejó tras de sí la elegante multitud de nobles y, tras meterse en un oscuro callejón y asegurarse de que no tenía a nadie cerca, ocultó su botín y se alejó con lentitud del lugar, porque, como solía decir el viejo Mifune, «si corres, siempre eres sospechoso; si caminas, sólo eres uno más entre tantos».

Así que Suke caminó, dejando atrás las calles más bonitas de Konoha y alejándose de la seguridad de la nobleza, para pasar poco a poco a las mugrientas callejuelas de la más inmunda pobreza, donde, para recibirlo de vuelta en su hogar, siempre habría prostitutos, chulos, asesinos y algún que otro ladrón no tan rápido como él, pero sí mucho más brusco.

Tanteó el cuchillo que llevaba oculto en la muñeca cuando entró en el territorio de Kabuto, un matón que vigilaba las calles en nombre de la Serpiente, un mal aún mayor, que se dedicaba a todos los vicios posibles: contrabando, prostitución, drogas... Cualquier depravación que se pudiera comprar si se era lo suficientemente rico, la Serpiente la podía hacer realidad.

Estaba tan cerca de conseguir llegar a su guarida sin que esta vez le arrebatasen su pequeño botín... Solamente tenía que doblar una asquerosa esquina y seguir recto por un oscuro callejón. Pero cuando llegó a la esquina lo estaban esperando cuatro hombres de aspecto rudo, junto con el bruto de Kabuto. Éste era una gran masa de músculos de casi dos metros de alto, cabello blanco, con una cara pavorosa, moldeada por los puñetazos y las cicatrices de las cuchilladas de los que habían intentado defenderse entre los cuales se distinguía unos ojos negros maliciosos. Sus matones sólo eran hombres de escasa fuerza pero de mucha ligereza a la hora de usar la navaja con tremenda crueldad, como podía atestiguar la cicatriz que tenía Suke en una de sus sucias manos por culpa de una de sus armas.

Intentó pasar desapercibido y alejarse del lugar, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de correr hacia un escondite seguro, uno de los matones le cortó el paso. Suke se sacó el cuchillo de la manga para intentar defenderse, pero todo fue en vano cuando los cuatro hombres lo rodearon.

—¡Vamos, mocoso! ¿Acaso crees que tienes alguna oportunidad? —se burló uno de ellos, amenazándolo con su navaja.

Suke no respondió, y siguió vigilando cada uno de los movimientos de los hombres que comenzaban a cerrar el círculo a su alrededor.

—Dejadlo, chicos, esta vez cooperará —intervino Kabuto, apartando a sus hombres y enfrentándose a la fría mirada de Suke.

Éste le escupió.

—Parece que no quiere cooperar... —comentó uno, mientras un furioso Kabuto se limpiaba la cara con uno de los brazos.

Después levantó a Suke por la solapa de su camisa mugrienta y, cuando sus cabezas estuvieron al mismo nivel, le dio un fuerte golpe, dejándolo aturdido. Luego lo arrojó contra la basura que cubría el suelo del callejón y le propinó alguna que otra patada en las costillas.

El chico no tenía fuerza para enfrentarse a un corpulento gigante, y el cuchillo se le había caído al suelo tras la refriega inicial. Estaba tan débil y mareado que apenas podía seguir sosteniendo las escasas monedas que había conseguido esa noche.

—Gracias por todo —dijo Kabuto jocosamente, mientras le cortaba la bolsa que llevaba amarrada al costado y se largaba con su dinero.

No dejaba de jugar con sus ganancias mientras desaparecía del oscuro callejón donde Suke poco a poco perdía la conciencia. Lo último que éste oyó antes de desvanecerse fue la conversación de aquellas ratas.

—No sé por qué siempre lo dejas vivo, Kabuto, ese chico se vuelve cada vez más peligroso.

—Es un simple ladronzuelo. Robarle es tan fácil como quitarle un caramelo a un niño. Además, siempre nos deja muchos beneficios, pues es bastante hábil a la hora de coger bolsas.

—Pero no muy listo —señaló otro de los secuaces de Kabuto, mientras señalaban el bulto inconsciente entre la basura del callejón.

Y se alejaron del lugar entre estruendosas carcajadas y palabras de regocijo por el dinero adquirido. Si se hubieran vuelto un instante, tal vez se habrían extrañado al ver una sonrisa de satisfacción y burla en el sucio rostro del joven pilluelo, que, antes de quedarse inconsciente del todo, susurró: «Idiotas».

Lord Kyūbi llegó pronto a su casa, aburrido de los tediosos juegos de la nobleza. Las mujeres y donceles no representaban ningún reto para él, pues todos se echaban en sus brazos, ya fuera por su título, por su riqueza, o por su temible fama, que parecía atraerlos como a las moscas la miel.

Su fortuna era tan inmensa que nunca podría gastarla en las mesas de juego y su suerte era insuperable, pues siempre ganaba en todo tipo de apuestas.

Las conversaciones de sus pares eran tan insulsas que preferiría suicidarse a tener que pasar la noche escuchándolos. Solamente su hermano era capaz de sacarlo de su colosal aburrimiento con sus tremendas trastadas.

Sí, con apenas veintisiete años, Naruto estaba aburrido de la vida. Echaba de menos sus viajes en alta mar, cuando había viajado por innumerables tierras y sólo era el segundo hijo sin perspectivas de llegar a obtener un título. En ese entonces era muy diferente, sin todas las responsabilidades que ahora tenía, gozaba de la vida sin muchas preocupaciones y además de ello, poseía un carácter agradable e incluso se parecía al de su hermano Yahiko.

Pero sus padres y su hermano mayor murieron en un trágico accidente, y él tuvo que tomar las riendas de una vida que nunca había deseado. Y ahora era responsable de un título para el que no estaba preparado, de un hermano menor al que tenía que educar y de una vida tan simple que comenzaba a pensar seriamente en casarse sólo para corroborar si el hecho de tener a un fastidioso consorte al lado cambiaba en algo su monótona existencia.

Lo más seguro era que la presencia de un esposo o esposa hiciera que su vida pasara de pésima a peor. No obstante, tal vez ese año pensara seriamente en mirar el mercado matrimonial para ver si alguien le llamaba la atención.

Sentado al regio escritorio que una vez fue de su padre, tomaba su segunda copa de whisky cuando la estruendosa presencia de su hermano a medio vestir irrumpió en la estancia.

—Yahiko, ¿has olvidado cómo se viste un caballero o simplemente te han vuelto a robar? —preguntó él con cierta ironía, burlándose del joven.

—Nada de eso, la explicación es más simple todavía —contestó Yahiko sin perder su buen humor, mientras tomaba asiento frente a su hermano y se servía también un trago.

—Verás, todo esto es culpa de una mujer... —comenzó el chico.

—Yahiko, las mujeres te pierden. ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?

—¿Yo? Nada que la dama no quisiera, pero el inoportuno y maleducado de su esposo ha llegado antes de tiempo y he tenido que huir por la ventana. Solamente me ha dado tiempo a coger los pantalones y las botas. Menos mal que no he tardado mucho en encontrar un carruaje y he logrado escapar del furioso marido.

—Eso te enseñará a no jugar con mujeres casadas.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí tan temprano? Te hacía en una de las casas de placer o en algún que otro club de juego.

—Me aburría.

—Me estás empezando a preocupar, Naruto. Últimamente todo te aburre mucho. ¿Qué te parece si mañana vas en mi lugar al baile que organizará la querida Sakura?

—¿Y por qué debería hacer yo eso, Yahiko?

—Para ayudar a tu hermano menor, ya que si voy, lo más probable es que Sakura me acabe convenciendo de que nos escondamos juntos en alguna habitación, y con su marido —el insigne lord Mitokado— tan cerca, no me gusta demasiado la idea... pero, ya sabes, no sé decirle que no a una dama.

—Pues aprende, es una palabra muy sencilla. Mira como lo digo yo: ¡No! —respondió Naruto, enfadado, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba arriba y abajo del estudio sin dejar de disfrutar de su bebida.

—¡Venga, hermano, hazme este favor! —le suplicó Yahiko—. Ve por mí a esa fiesta de disfraces, saca a bailar una vez a Sakura y dile que no me he podido reunir con ella porque me he marchado al extranjero o algo por el estilo. Ya se te ocurrirá algo... Siempre se te ocurre algo.

—Yahiko, ¿se te ha pasado por la cabeza pensar que no estoy invitado a esa fiesta y que no pienso hacer ningún esfuerzo por colarme en ella? —contestó su hermano, fastidiado, mientras dejaba su copa vacía encima del escritorio.

—Pero si tú y yo nos parecemos bastante, los mismos ojos azules, una constitución muy similar, y por el pelo no te preocupes, el disfraz que tengo incluye una peluca. Y para las marquitas de tu rostro tengo algo que una de mis queridas _amigas_ me dio. Aunque a mí se me vea más joven y alegre y a ti más serio, con una máscara y si sonríes un par de veces, nadie lo notará.

—Olvídalo. No tengo ganas de ir a la fiesta de tu amante para darle una estúpida excusa sobre tu ausencia.

—Sabes lo que pasará si no vas tú por mí, ¿verdad? Que tendré que ir yo, porque no me gusta desairar a una dama. Entonces me acostaré con ella, nos pillará el marido, yo moriré en un duelo al amanecer y mi fantasma te atormentará toda la eternidad; al final, te suicidarás por haber perdido al único hermano que te queda.

Naruto lo miró resignado mientras se dejaba caer en el viejo sillón de su padre.

—¡Está bien, iré! Pero solamente si prometes volver a la universidad y dejar de meterte en líos.

—¡Trato hecho! Después de este pequeño favor y de que hayan acabado mis vacaciones forzadas, ¡seré el alumno más aplicado!

—Sólo espero que el disfraz no llame demasiado la atención, me gustaría pasar desapercibido en esa fiesta.

—No te preocupes, Naruto, el disfraz lo he elegido yo.

—Eso me deja mucho más tranquilo —murmuró él, irónico, pues conocía las locuras de que era capaz su hermano.

Dos sucios y harapientos chicos de los bajos fondos rebuscaban entre la basura de los distintos callejones cercanos a su hogar, una vieja casa prácticamente en ruinas que en alguna ocasión había sido un pequeño teatro de variedades. Ahora tan sólo servía para alojar ratas y desesperados ladronzuelos como ellos.

—¿Dónde crees que estará Suke? —preguntó el más joven de los dos.

—No lo sé, Hita, tal vez en el siguiente callejón. La vieja Chiyo me dijo que los matones de Kabuto habían salido de esta zona.

—¡Tenemos que encontrarlo, Hika, antes de que alguien lo descubra y le haga daño! Aunque puede que esta vez haya conseguido evitar a Kabuto y sus secuaces.

Hika lo miró seriamente mientras levantaba una ceja y le preguntaba con ironía.

—¿Tú crees?

—Bueno, no lo sé, pero nunca hay que perder... —De repente, las palabras de Hita fueron interrumpidas por unos agudos quejidos de dolor.

Los dos chicos olvidaron su conversación y corrieron a buscar a su querido hermano, que se hallaba recostado en un rincón de un oscuro y mugriento callejón. Entre los dos ayudaron al semiinconsciente Suke a levantarse y, despacio, se dirigieron a lo que ellos llamaban tan tristemente su hogar.

En cuanto estuvieron dentro, Suke dejó de apoyarse en sus hermanos y, con paso lento pero decidido, se acercó hasta una de las paredes, donde, tanteando entre los ladrillos, activó un resorte que abría un estrecho pasaje. El muro se cerró después de que entraran.

El lóbrego pasadizo desembocaba en una amplia habitación dividida en secciones por unas cortinas rancias y rojas del antiguo teatro. Allí había tres viejos colchones con sábanas limpias y almohadas maltrechas hechas de retales.

En una zona apartada y casi oculta se elevaba un anticuado biombo y, detrás de él, un gran barril que había sido lavado a conciencia y que ahora se utilizaba como bañera. En el centro de la estancia había una desvencijada mesa de madera con una sola vela. Lo único de ese sitio que funcionaba a pesar de los años era la vieja chimenea, que en ese momento estaba encendida, iluminando y calentando la habitación.

Sentado a la mesa esperaba a los chicos un viejo tonto y borracho llamado Mifune, sólo que no era tan tonto ni borracho como le gustaba hacer creer a la gente.

Cuando vio entrar a Suke ni siquiera se inmutó y siguió bebiendo de su botella de whisky barato, ya casi vacía. Luego lo miró fijamente y preguntó:

—¿Ha funcionado?

—¿Es que acaso lo dudabas? —respondió Suke, triunfante, mientras se quitaba las botas y abría un compartimento secreto en la suela, donde escondía el cuantioso botín de esa noche.

—Gracias por cuidar del lugar hasta que yo llegara, Mifune —dijo entonces Suke, lanzándole una moneda—. Ve y disfruta lo que te queda de noche.

El viejo atrapó la moneda al vuelo y se dispuso a marcharse por el pasadizo.

—Mifune —lo llamó Suke antes de que el hombre abandonara el lugar.

Cuando se volvió, le dijo:

—No sé qué hubiéramos hecho sin ti.

Mifune le sonrió y después se alejó del escondrijo mientras decía:

—Conserva siempre tu disfraz, Suke, nunca te olvides del disfraz.

—¡Nunca lo hago, viejo! —gritó el chico a la oscuridad.

Y cuando Mifune se marchó, los hermanos comenzaron a quitarse la ropa.

Debajo del gorro de Suke apareció unos sedosos mechones de negros cabellos. Con un paño mojado, retiró la suciedad que cubría su bello y delicado rostro de doncel.

Sasuke fue el primero en sentarse a la mesa. Lo siguió luego una hermosa mujer llamada Hikaku y, por último, Hinata, una joven ojiperla. Cuando se miraron a los ojos no pudieron evitar reír por el absurdo disfraz que llevaban poniéndose tantos años.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó Hikaku a su hermano mayor, preocupada, mientras mordía un jugoso muslo de pollo, parte de la cena que les había preparado Mifune.

—Dolorido —se quejó Sasuke mirándose los moratones de las costillas para ver si tenía alguna rota.

—Suke, no puedes seguir así. Una de estas veces pueden matarte —protestó Hinata, inquieta.

—Dime algo que no sepa —contestó él irónico.

—Sé que lo haces por nuestro bien, pero como nos descubran nos harán picadillo o algo peor. Tenemos que marcharnos de aquí y buscar un sitio mejor —expuso Hikaku.

—Tienes razón —convino Sasuke—, no sé cuánto más pueden durar nuestros disfraces en este lugar, pero creo que es hora de cambiar.

—¿Tienes alguna idea? —quiso saber Hinata, emocionada.

—Oh, sí, muchas, pero lo mejor de todo es que tengo un plan que si logramos llevar a cabo nos sacará de aquí en muy poco tiempo.

—¿Cuál? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Cómo podemos ayudar? —inquirió Hikaku, ansiosa.

—Ante todo, tráeme un poco de papel y ese carboncillo de allí. Servirá. Porque, como decía la abuela...

—¡Lo primero que debemos hacer es planificar, planificar y planificar! —exclamaron los tres al unísono.

—Suke, no creo que robar sea a lo que se refería nuestra abuela —añadió Hinata pensativa.

—No, pequeña —contestó Suke—. Pero ahora robar es la única cosa de nuestra vida que podemos planificar.

Los hermanos se miraron unos a otros y no pudieron evitar reírse al pensar en la cara que pondría su abuela si les veía desde el cielo.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Tal vez Sasuke y sus hermanas no hacen algo honesto pero de algo tenían que sobrevivir, ¿no?_

_Yahiko es muy divertido haciendo enojar a Naru simplemente siendo él mismo XD_

_¿Será que en el próx capítulo se encontrarán el dobe y el teme?_

_Cuéntenme qué les pareció ^^_

_P.D: el viejo Mifune es canon._


	3. Chapter 3

_Holasss,_

_les traje un nuevo capítulo, ya saben qué hacen Sasu y sus hermanas para sobrevivir, pero ahora tienen un plan mucho más grande XD, ¿cómo les irá?_

_Les dejo con el cap ^^_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

—¡Estos vestidos de criada son muy incómodos y pican! —protestó Hinata, removiéndose inquieta.

—Pues ¡te aguantas! Y compórtate como una de ellas o nos descubrirán —la reprendió Hikaku.

—No os estáis metiendo para nada en el papel. Hinata, mírame como si te hubiera dicho algo tremendamente escandaloso y ríete como una idiota —ordenó Sasuke, mientras observaba los alrededores, poniendo en práctica la primera parte de su plan.

—¿Cómo de escandaloso? —quiso saber Hinata.

—¿Y eso qué importa? —intervino Hikaku mirándola furiosa.

—Tengo que saber el grado de sorpresa que debo fingir para no meter la pata —explicó Hinata.

—Piensa que te he dicho que me he enamorado de... de Kabuto el matón —comentó Suke distraído, sin saber qué otro nombre de hombre decir.

La cara de su hermana fue de pánico y horror.

—¡Ya está, Suke, lo has conseguido! La has dejado traumatizada para toda la vida —reprendió Hikaku a Sasuke, mientras abrazaba con cariño a Hinata.

Cuando Suke dejó de meditar su plan y vio la conmocionada cara de su hermana menor, se sorprendió.

—¡Por Dios, Hinata! Como sigas con esa cara de espanto, creerán que en vez de contarte un secreto tonto te estoy relatando un terrible crimen.

—Es que me has dicho algo terrible...

—Vale, pues imagina que tengo secuestrado a un guapo noble y lo he atado al poste de mi cama.

Hinata sonrió más para la multitud que para sus hermanos, se tapó con delicadeza la boca con una mano y soltó una risita idiota mientras sus ojos brillaban ante el chisme.

—Eso está mejor —susurró Suke, tras ver cómo las otras criadas y sirvientes que tenían cerca, hasta entonces absortos en sus conversaciones, les prestaban más atención.

Delante de una de las más prestigiosas casas de costura de todo Konoha, llamada El Abanico Dorado, los criados de las casas más notables del lugar chismorreaban sobre los nuevos cotilleos de sus respectivos hogares, donde tan noblemente servían. Todos llevaban el mismo atuendo: unos ásperos y feos vestidos negros de sirvienta las mujeres, y los donceles anchos pantalones y chalecos negros; todos con sus respectivas cofias.

Sasuke, Hikaku y Hinata, con sus anodinos uniformes, no desentonaban entre ellos, y para todo el que pasara por allí serían sólo unos más entre los chismosos criados de la ciudad.

—Atención, comienza el juego —les musitó Sasuke a sus hermanas, mientras veía con el rabillo del ojo cómo, poco a poco, una jauría hambrienta de cotilleos se dirigía hacia ellos.

—Vosotros sois nuevos, ¿verdad? —preguntó una criada con cara de marmota.

—Sí —respondió tímidamente Hinata, metida en su papel de joven inocente.

—¿Tenéis algo jugoso sobre el baile de disfraces que va a celebrar lady Sakura Mitokado?

—¡Sí! —exclamó Hinata con entusiasmo—. Verás, lady...

—¡Hinata, guarda silencio! ¡No debemos divulgar nada de lo que veamos u oigamos en casa de nuestra señora! —la reprendió Sasuke severamente, interrumpiéndola como un estricto hermano mayor.

—Pero Sasuke, ¡es tan divertido! —continuó Hinata—. Además, seguro que ellos también tienen muchos chismes que contarnos.

—No permitiré que digas ni una palabra, ¿o es que quieres que acabemos de patitas en la calle?

—Tranquilízate, Sasuke, seguro que Hinata no pensaba dar ningún nombre, ¿verdad Hinata? —intervino Hikaku, apaciguadora.

—No, sólo pensaba contar lo que oí, y eso tan extraño que vi aquella noche, cuando acudí al dormitorio de la señora para ayudarla a vestirse...

—¡Chitón! —la silenció Sasuke, mientras veía a las otras criadas y sirvientes ansiosos por escuchar sus revelaciones—. Ni una palabra más. Aunque no dieras nombres, estoy convencido de que podrían deducir quién es nuestra señora.

—Vamos, Sasuke, no es tan evidente como parece. No creo que cuando les contemos lo de aquel ladrón, que resultó no ser un ladrón, sepan quién era el hombre y... —dijo Hikaku.

—¡Cállate, me rindo! ¡No puedo más con vosotras! Pero cuando estemos todos en las sucias calles, sin trabajo y sin recomendaciones por parte de nadie, recordad que intenté advertíroslo.

Y tras estas palabras, se marchó del lugar tremendamente enfadado, empujando con brusquedad a más de uno de los cotillas que empezaban a reunirse alrededor de sus hermanas y se dirigió con paso decidido a El Abanico Dorado.

—Será mejor que lo siga y lo calme, si no, ya sabes cómo se pondrá. Nos vemos en casa, Hinata —dijo Hikaku poco antes de marcharse detrás de Sasuke con paso ligero, tan descuidadamente que no pudo evitar tropezar con algunos que comenzaban a hacerle preguntas cada vez más escandalosas a su hermana pequeña.

En el interior de la tienda, Sasuke ya estaba recogiendo dos de los disfraces mejor elaborados y más bonitos que había visto nunca. Una de las costureras lo miraba recelosa, mientras le entregaba los espléndidos vestidos.

—¿Estás seguro de que lady Yamanaka y lady Mitokado te han enviado a ti por los disfraces? No se pueden ver entre sí, por lo que dudo mucho que compartan criado.

—Estoy al servicio de lady Yamanaka —trató de explicarse Sasuke—, y no es lady Mitokado la que me ha enviado, sino que soy yo quien ha venido para hacerle un favor a su criado, que es amigo mío. Últimamente, por culpa de ese baile no tiene tiempo para nada y encima está enfermo, porque lady Mitokado lo hace trabajar muy duro.

—Sí, en eso tienes razón. Lady Mitokado es muy exigente, pero no sabía que Haku estuviese enfermo, ¿qué le ocurre?

—Un simple catarro, pero si no descansa un poco, esto del baile va a acabar con él... En fin, si no te importa, con todos los preparativos tengo un poco de prisa.

—Pero es que... —intentó decir la empleada, resistiéndose a dejarlo marchar con los valiosos vestidos.

—¿Acaso no te he entregado las dos notas de las señoras? —preguntó Sasuke empezando a irritarse—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para cumplir con lo que me han encomendado? ¿Debo decirle a mi señora que no me has dado su disfraz y hacer que venga ella misma a reclamarlo, o traer hasta aquí al pobre Haku y empeorar su salud?

—No, pero es que tu cara no me suena y nadie te conoce...

En ese preciso instante, Hikaku entró en la estancia y saludó alegremente a Sasuke al tiempo que le tendía una nota a la empleada asegurándole que su recado era cuestión de vida o muerte.

Mientras la eficiente mujer envolvía los exquisitos ropajes, ambos jóvenes charlaron de temas banales. Poco después, salieron de El Abanico Dorado y se alejaron del lugar con suma tranquilidad, al tiempo que veían cómo la multitud de criados prestaba más atención a los chismorreos que a los recados que debían atender.

—Sólo espero que la fértil imaginación de Hinata no sea demasiado escandalosa. Al fin y al cabo, no queremos que les dé un síncope —le comentó Sasuke a Hikaku mientras se alejaban.

—... Y entonces ella lo ató al poste de su cama durante toda la noche, ¿os lo podéis creer...?

—Demasiado tarde, hermanito —señaló Hikaku al oír las palabras de Hinata entre los susurros escandalizados de los otros criados—. Su imaginación ya se ha desbordado.

Cuando los dos estuvieron lejos de allí con su botín, un viejo criado apareció entre la multitud y, de forma algo violenta, alejó a Hinata del público que la rodeaba, sin dejar de reñirla.

—¿Qué has hecho esta mañana con la ropa de la señora? ¡Has estropeado uno de sus preciosos vestidos al lavarlo! ¡Es que no sirves para nada, niña idiota! —gritaba furioso el viejo criado, sin dejar de arrastrarla lejos del lugar.

Pocos minutos después todo estaba en calma, los criados y criadas volvían a sus chismes, comentando que nadie sabía a qué casa pertenecían aquellos jóvenes criados, aunque especulaban sobre quién podía ser la señora a la que servían.

Cuando los tres hermanos volvieron a reunirse con el viejo Mifune, ya en posesión de su precioso botín, se felicitaron de lo acertado de su estrategia, burlándose de la inocencia de las mujeres y donceles.

—Has estado sublime, Mifune —lo elogió Sasuke, mientras le daba unas monedas.

—Siempre a su servicio, Suke —contestó el viejo, mientras le hacía una espléndida reverencia.

—¡Así que después de todo iremos a un baile de disfraces! —exclamó Hinata, ilusionada.

—Sí, iremos a un baile de disfraces —confirmó Sasuke y todos sonrieron maliciosamente al imaginar sus manos metiéndose en algún que otro noble bolsillo.

* * *

—¡Yahiko, te voy a matar y creo que nadie podrá culparme por ello! —exclamó Naruto, tras ver su disfraz.

—¡Venga ya! —replicó su hermano—. No te quejes, es un atuendo muy original.

—¡Es un disfraz de pirata! ¿No podías haber elegido uno de rey o paje o algo más común en este tipo de eventos?

—Naruto, yo no elegí el disfraz directamente. Fue Sakura con sus juegos, pero te aseguro que es mucho mejor que un estúpido traje de rey medieval o de Hokage.

—Bueno, ya no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo. Y ahora, ¿me puedes decir cómo reconoceré a tu querida Sakura entre la multitud? ¿Tienes una ligera idea de qué va a ir disfrazada?

—De algo relacionado con mi disfraz. La verdad es que no le presté mucha atención. Cuando me lo dijo estaba ocupado en otros asuntos..., así que busca a una mujer con un traje de bucanera, de mujer pirata o algo parecido. Sería mucho más fácil si le reconocieras por su hermoso cabello rosa, pero llevará una peluca.

—¿Sabes, Yahiko?, cada vez que abres la boca me convences más de que esto es una soberana estupidez —replicó lord Namikaze, furioso, a su libertino hermano—. Me quedaré sólo unos minutos, buscaré a tu amante y le daré tus excusas. Si no la encuentro pronto, me marcharé de allí sin mirar atrás. ¿Entendido?

—Pero Naruto...

—¿Entendido? —insistió su hermano con brusquedad.

—Sí, entendido —respondió el joven, compungido, mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Naruto contempló el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo de cuerpo entero de su suntuosa habitación. Era un hombre alto, de metro noventa, pelo rubio y ojos azules, de porte elegante y constitución fuerte e iba ataviado con unos pantalones negros, botas de bucanero, una fina blusa de puños bordados con hilo de oro, un chaleco negro de botones dorados, una larga chaqueta negra con adornos de plata en la solapa y, por último, un sombrero con una calavera bajo el cual se había puesto una peluca negra.

—¿Cómo estoy? —preguntó, antes de prescindir del parche en el ojo y ocultar su rostro tras una máscara blanca que lo hacía irreconocible.

—Temible, señor —aseguró Iruka, su ayuda de cámara, que llevaba muchos años a su servicio y en el que Naruto tenía total confianza.

—Bien, así tal vez consiga que nadie me incordie.

Y tras estas palabras se marchó de su habitación en busca del carruaje que lo esperaba para llevarlo a su destino. Las botas de lord Kyūbi resonaron por toda la casa, mientras se alejaba furioso.

—Hay que admitirlo, Iruka, cuando mi hermano se mete en su papel, no hay quien lo supere —comentó Yahiko.

—Sí, señor —concedió el criado—. Esta noche, en el baile de lady Sakura se verá a un auténtico pirata.

—Sólo espero que Naruto sepa comportarse con amabilidad —reflexionó el joven en voz alta.

—Lord Namikaze sabrá comportarse, milord. Con amabilidad... Bueno, yo no apostaría por ello —declaró Iruka imperturbable, mientras se alejaba de la habitación de su señor para seguir con sus tareas.

* * *

Entrar había sido fácil. Los criados siempre resultan invisibles hasta que hacen falta para limpiar algo. Los tres hermanos se habían vestido en el tocador, por turnos y siempre vigilando que no entrara ninguno de los elegantes donceles y damas.

Lo difícil no había sido conseguir los disfraces ni colarse en la casa, ni tampoco lo sería salir, pues la vía de escape ya estaba prevista. Lo realmente difícil iba a ser elegir a la víctima más importante y fácil, la que tuviera los bolsillos más repletos en ese instante y la que provocara menos revuelo por el hecho de que le hubiese robado un bello doncel.

Así pues, Sasuke y sus hermanas se mezclaban entre la opulenta multitud, tratando de decidir cuál sería la mejor opción.

La sala de baile estaba repleta de nobles que se movían al son de un vals o participaban en las conversaciones triviales que mantenían con sus pares.

La gran mansión de lady Sakura Mitokado estaba adornada para el gran evento con una recargada decoración con la temática marina como fondo. Así, una gran estatua de hielo del rey Neptuno se levantaba en medio de la mesa de los aperitivos, los pobres sirvientes iban disfrazados de peces y la orquesta tocaba con un parche en el ojo, simulando ser piratas.

Adondequiera que se dirigiera la mirada, se topaba con falsos cofres de tesoro abiertos e imitaciones de reliquias de otras grandes civilizaciones, como Sunagakure o Iwagakure.

A pesar de que todo lo que rodeaba a Sasuke imitaba al mundo marino, algunos invitados llevaban disfraces extravagantes e insólitos: por ejemplo, vio a un hombre disfrazado de elefante, a otro de león y uno más vestido de algo entre carnero y humano.

Sasuke prestó especial atención a los cotilleos sobre un joven y divertido lord con los bolsillos repletos, que tal vez esa noche acudiera al baile, ya que lady Sakura era su amante.

—Seguro que le trae un bello presente —susurró un envidioso doncel, disfrazado de faraón, al oído de otro que parecía representar a algún antiguo dios griego.

—Ya sabes que Yahiko es siempre muy desprendido con sus amantes... —contestó una triste hada entre suspiros.

—No sólo con ellos, sino con todas las mujeres y donceles bellos. ¡No le importa lo que se gasta a la hora de contentar a uno! —exclamó una mariposa extasiada.

—Y es tan guapo y educado. No como su hermano, que es grosero e iracundo.

—Por algo lo llaman lord Kyūbi.

—Cuando se pone furioso arrasa con todo lo que hay en su camino. ¡Es temible!

—Pero a la vez excitante. Dime a quién no le gustaría domar a un Kyūbi...

—Sus amantes comentan que no lo llaman lord Kyūbi sólo por su carácter. Dicen que tiene un tatuaje de ese demonio en alguna parte del cuerpo, que se hizo en uno de sus viajes.

—A mí me gustaría comprobar si eso es verdad, pero no me atrevería a acercarme a él, es demasiado intimidante.

—No te preocupes, querida, hoy no lo encontrarás aquí. Lady Sakura solamente ha invitado a su amante.

— ¿Sabéis de qué va disfrazado el dulce Yahiko?

—Creo haber oído que de temible pirata de los siete mares.

—Seguro que se hace pasar por un fiero pirata, ya sabéis lo bromista que es.

—No me importaría nada que ese pirata me secuestrara —musitó el faraón, mientras suspiraba, junto con todos los demás pánfilos del lugar.

«Que seres tan tontos, pero bueno, al fin he encontrado a mi sumisa víctima», pensó Sasuke, mientras se alejaba de la jauría de cotorras y con la vista buscaba por toda la estancia al temible pirata que tendría que abordar.

* * *

Había un montón de fastidiosos donceles y mujeres que no podían dejarlo en paz y se le echaban encima a cada paso que daba y, para colmo, decenas de ellos iban disfrazados de algo que tenía que ver con el mar, ya fueran sirenas, versiones suavizadas de piratas o bucaneros. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a encontrar a Sakura entre tanto lío?

Después de preguntarle a una de las sirenas si era lady Mitokado y que la mujer le dijera que no, pero no obstante le propusiera una aventura delante de su marido, Naruto decidió que había llegado el momento de poner fin a la velada y marcharse a casa para retorcerle el cuello a su querido hermano.

Cuando comenzaba a alejarse, un delicioso doncel, ataviado con un atrevido traje rojo de pirata que se amoldaba a su cuerpo de manera tentadora, le sonrió tras una máscara negra. Sus labios eran de un rosa pálido que lo llamaban a probarlos, su gloriosos mechones negro azulados que enmarcaban su rostro incitaban al pecado, su cuerpo parecía perfecto para darle placer a un hombre y su piel blanca era suave y delicada. Se veía muy poco de su rostro, pero éste parecía muy hermoso. Sin embargo, lo que más llamó la atención de Naruto fueron sus hermosos ojos negros, que brillaban llenos de inteligencia y desafío y lo observaban exclusivamente a él.

Se desanimó un poco al pensar que aquel deslumbrante doncel buscaba en él a Yahiko. Pero tras observarlo un momento, decidió que ese doncel no iba a ser para su hermano, pues él ya tenía demasiados amantes. Definitivamente, el doncel era para él; después de todo, se merecía una recompensa por el favor que le estaba haciendo a Yahiko.

El doncel se alejó del concurrido salón de baile hacia una de las habitaciones, no sin antes dedicarle una seductora sonrisa y hacerle un gesto sutil con uno de sus dedos enguantados para que lo siguiera.

El corazón de Naruto comenzó a latir acelerado y, por primera vez en días e incluso semanas se sintió emocionado ante la perspectiva de ir detrás de un doncel. Lo siguió, fascinado por el dulce canto de una sirena, mientras su lujuriosa mente no dejaba de imaginar cómo lo desnudaría lentamente, dejando sus deliciosos botones rosas expuestos a su deseosa lengua, que ansiaba lamer cada uno de los recónditos lugares de su escultural cuerpo. Después de que ambos se explorasen con tórridas caricias, tomaría su cuerpo con ávidas embestidas que lo colmarían de placer, tal vez en la cama de una de las habitaciones de la mansión, en el suelo o contra la pared. ¡Quién sabía! Había tantas posturas y lugares...

Pero entonces se vio interceptado por una mujer ataviada con un indecoroso vestido que Naruto no tenía claro si intentaba emular a una sirena o a una cortesana. Por si acaso, guardó silencio para no ofender a la dama y se dispuso a apartarse de su camino.

—Si me disculpa, madame, hay un delicado asunto que debo atender de inmediato —se excusó él, intentando alejarse del agarre de la supuesta dama.

—Sí, claro que sí, querido, puedo notar personalmente cuán delicado es tu asunto —ronroneó ella, mientras se abrazaba a él en un oscuro rincón y acariciaba deseosa la erección causada por su desmesurada imaginación y que ahora no podía disimular.

—Señora, creo que me confunde con otro —dijo él, apartando de sí a la lujuriosa desconocida.

—¡Yo nunca podría confundirte con otro, querido Yahiko! —exclamó ella, ofendida.

—Pues parece que, después de todo, no conoce tan bien a mi hermano, porque me ha confundido con él —le aclaró Naruto.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿Y dónde está Yahiko? —exigió saber la dama.

—Supongo que usted debe de ser lady Sakura. Mi hermano me ha enviado aquí porque a él le ha sido imposible venir y me ha rogado encarecidamente que le exprese sus más sentidas disculpas.

—Entonces, usted debe de ser lord Kyūbi —comentó Sakura, insinuante.

—Sí, así es como me apodan. Pero mi nombre es lord Namikaze —la corrigió él, molesto.

—Bueno, ya que Yahiko no está aquí, quizá usted y yo podríamos aprovechar para conocernos un poco mejor —insinuó la mujer, mientras se frotaba contra él como una gata en celo.

Naruto la apartó educadamente, pero sus palabras no fueron tan civilizadas como sus formas.

—Lo siento, madame, pero definitivamente mi hermano y yo no tenemos el mismo gusto. Yahiko le ruega encarecidamente que lo excuse por su ausencia y yo, ya que he finalizado mi tarea aquí, me marcho.

—¿Y cuál es ese asunto tan importante que ha retenido a su hermano esta noche? —preguntó Sakura, ofendida por sus modales.

Y al provocar a la bestia, recibió lo que se merecía. Naruto la miró irritado por tener que seguir perdiendo el tiempo con esa absurda conversación y contestó exasperado:

—Yahiko ha tenido que huir de la ciudad porque estoy cuestionándome seriamente su castración. Tal vez así deje de molestarme un tiempo con su permanente estado de celo.

Lady Mitokado observó a lord Kyūbi estupefacta, mientras se alejaba de ella con paso firme y decidido.

—Señor, ésa no es la salida —le indicó Sakura, temerosa, mientras lo veía dirigirse al piso de arriba, donde estaban las habitaciones.

—Lo sé —contestó Naruto con una aterradora sonrisa zorruna, representando a la perfección su papel de temible pirata.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado :)_

_¿Qué creen que pase entre Naruto y Sasu? ¿Será que se cumplirá lo que dijo Naru que nunca sería robado o Sasu se saldrá con la suya?_

_Cuéntenme qué les pareció ^^_


End file.
